Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier
|othername = |chef = Sōma Yukihira Erina Nakiri Jōichirō Yukihira |primary ingredient =Potatoes |cuisine type = French |dish type = Hachis Parmentier |menu category = Appetizer Main Course |manga = Chapter 202 |anime =Episode 57 }} Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier is a collaboration dish made by Team Saiba during the practice Red Vs. White battle. Description This French dish consists of an outer layer of mashed potatoes with an inside consisting of diced entrecôte. For garnish they use an Alsatian Potato Crepe which contains finely grated potatoes with crepe batter, they also made a Sardine Pomme Galette that has potatoes, cheese and semi-dried sardines. Combined with a Meat Bordelaise Sauce which is made by using pan drippings from the entrecôte and bordeaux wine, all served in a single plate. Recipe * Mashed Potatoes * EntrecôteWikipedia page on Entrecôte ** Beef Tenderloin Alsatian Potato CrepeWikipedia page on Crepe * Crepe Batter ** Finely Grated Potatoes Sardine Pomme GaletteWikipedia page on Galette * Butter * Potatoes * Cheese * Sardines (Semi-Dried)' Meat Bordelaise SauceWikipedia page on Bordelaise Sauce * '''Pan Drippings ' ** '''Entrecôte *** Beef Tenderloin * Red Bordeaux Wine Garnish * Cheese * Parsley Leaf Gallery Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier Pomme Galette (Anime).png|Sardine Pomme Galette (Anime) Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier Inside (Anime).png|Inside of Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier (Anime) Instructions: # Create a crepe batter by including finely grated potatoes and cook on a skillet till the texture is chewy. # Create the pomme galette by adding sliced potatoes, cheese, and semi-dried sardines to a hot frying pan. Make sure the potatoes are spread out thinly and fry till the mixture is crisp. # Use the crepe to wrap both the pomme galette and mashed potatoes. # Grill a steak on a frying pan till it is short of well done then remove it. Cut into bite-sized pieces. # Reduce close to a whole bottle of Bordeaux on the pan with the bordelaise to create the sauce. # Combine both the meat and the sauce inside the crepe. Real Facts * The Hachis Parmentier serves as an exemplary example of French comfort foods. It is typically created out of hefty portions of minced meat, mashed potatoes, cheese, along with other ingredients, then cooked in an oven. * In French, the word entrecôte (French pronunciation: ɑ̃.tʁə.kot) denotes a premium cut of beef used for steaks. A traditional entrecôte comes from the rib area, corresponding to the steaks known in different parts of the English-speaking world as rib, ribeye, club, Scotch fillet, or Delmonico. The term may also be used in France to denote the sirloin cut properly known as a contre-filet, being the portion of the sirloin on the opposite side of the bone from the filet, or tenderloin. In English, a steak cut from the contre-filet may be called a Porterhouse steak (as the term is understood in Australia and New Zealand), a sirloin steak, a strip steak, a striploin steak, a wing steak, a club steak, a Delmonico steak, a New York strip steak. or a Kansas City strip steak. As well, if the contre-filet is left on the bone with the filet, the entire steak is called a Porterhouse steak (as the term is understood in the United States and Canada) or a T-bone steak. * A crêpe or crepe (/kreɪp/ ( listen) or /krɛp/, French: kʁɛp ( listen), Quebec French: kʁaɪ̯p ( listen)) is a type of very thin pastry. Crêpes are usually of two types: sweet crêpes (crêpes sucrées) and savoury galettes (crêpes salées). Crêpes are served with a variety of fillings, from the simplest with only sugar to flambéed crêpes Suzette or elaborate savoury galettes. While crêpes are often associated with Brittany, a region in the northwest of France, their consumption is widespread in France, Belgium, Canada, and many parts of Europe, North Africa, and the Southern Cone of South America. * Galette is a term used in French cuisine to designate various types of flat round or freeform crusty cakes,1 or, in the case of a Breton galette (French: Galette bretonne, Breton: Krampouezhenn gwinizh du), a pancake made with buckwheat flour usually with a savoury filling. Of the cake type of galette, one notable variety is the galette des Rois (King cake) eaten on the day of Epiphany. In French Canada the term galette is usually applied to pastries best described as large cookies. * Bordelaise sauce is a classic French sauce named after the Bordeaux region of France, which is famous for its wine. The sauce is made with dry red wine, bone marrow, butter, shallots and sauce demi-glace. Sauce marchand de vins ("wine-merchant's sauce") is a similar designation. Traditionally, bordelaise sauce is served with grilled beef or steak, though it can also be served with other meats that pair well with red wine demi-glace based sauces. References Category:Dishes Category:Jōichirō Yukihira Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Erina Nakiri Dishes Category:Collaboration Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:French Dishes Category:Appetizer Category:Main Course Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes